Healing
by 1008604
Summary: "Healing can only begin with trust." Words that would prove truer than either of them would have anticipated.


Don't take this as a serious literary work or anything, I genuinely wrote this as an excuse for them to kiss.

Hence

a lack of real ending

Sorry in advance.

There was so much sunshine here.

The light filtered through trees, the warmth flush on his face and the softness of the kimono draped around his lithe figure another reminder that he was quite far from home. All his clothes were gifts, and while they were in the style of Hoshido, they were in colors he was comfortable with. Black hakama, layers of purple and gold woven into the sleeves and collar of his yukata, and his haori trimmed with elegant designs not unlike his armor. Armor that he shed the day their kingdom began to heal.

Wooden floors were the perfect receptor for his sandals to clack against, and he was loathe to admit that he found himself walking several more steps than necessary on many occasions just to listen to them. Currently he could walk as much as he wanted under the guise of exploration, though he was quite sure where he was headed and his hands were clenched against his sides in the long sleeves to keep them from shaking with nerves.

Leo was not one to allow trivialities to affect him; he could ride into battle with Brynhildr in hand and nary a fear in mind, his aim steady and his head certain of his course of action. But this was different. Here, there were no battles to be fought, there were no enemies to outsmart, no political gain to be had. There was peace and Leo found it in the kimono on his back, in the silk cushions he knelt on with his younger sister to eat, in the tea that was so different and yet so similar to that of Nohr. Here, where his retainers found more and more ease letting Leo roam alone at his request—his pleading, on occasion, which Niles both enjoyed and encouraged—and they found their pleasures elsewhere.

While this was no personal trip, Leo couldn't help but find comfort in it. Xander remained at Castle Krakenberg as king, though he had been to Shirasagi already to treaty with Ryoma. Tensions, while high, were subsiding, and Leo found less of the animosity of the Hoshidan people directed at him by the day. Ryoma, certainly, had to have been a part of it, he had mused, but he took it in stride like everything else. As emissary to Hoshido on behalf of King Xander of Nohr, Leo's diplomacy skills were key.

"You lost?" The satisfying clicking of his sandals soon became echoes as he turned in place and remained still, his eyes roaming the entryway until they found their mark. Of course, he already knew who the voice belonged to, as he saw long, taupe hair gleaming in the fading sunlight almost reminiscent of the liquid gold that went into the details of his armor. It was quite the sight to see Takumi with his hair out of his customary ponytail in a show of relaxed tensions, his ocher eyes still tinged with a hint of suspicion as he crossed the distance between them in the hall and met him only inches apart.

Leo wondered if Hoshidans weren't quite aware of personal space, as even when they spoke of the start of peace Takumi had grasped his shoulder in odd familiarity that the situation had no call for. It had not been unwelcome, just an odd and usual experience. His eyes met Takumi's, several inches in height shorter though broader in frame, and realized that he seemed a bit off. "Not lost, no," he replied in amusement, folding his arms behind his back as he regarded his Hoshidan counterpart in age and rank. He knew where he was headed, and in fact, found what he was looking for without issue. Takumi had appeared without prompting, though Leo had no idea why his mind had been focused on the other prince so intently. "Interested in my temporary home."

It was a good enough excuse.

He could tell that answer did not dissuade Takumi's suspicions, as he wore his heart on his sleeve and his expressions were a dead giveaway. Where Leo was collected, Takumi was hotheaded and where Leo was dispassionate, Takumi was so easy to read it was almost laughable. Leo had thought that many times, but it was apparent now as ever as the man drew himself up to full height, still barely reaching Leo's nose, and placed his hands on his hips. "I can give you a tour," Takumi suggested with sarcasm tinting his words, his knuckles bleached as he pressed his fingers tightly into his sides as if he were trying to avoid using his hands for something else.

Nearly laughing, Leo allowed a small grin to cross his mouth. "Why Prince Takumi, how thoughtful," he said, moving until he was beside Takumi but slightly outside of the range of his left elbow. He, too, wore the traditional, though casual, dress of his people, in standard blue and white and red that he was so accustomed to seeing Takumi in while on the battlefield. Though Fujin Yumi was nowhere to be seen, he was sure Takumi was dangerous in other ways and knew it would be foolish to underestimate him.

For a moment Takumi was stunned and Leo felt victorious. His face was a careful mask of smugness while Takumi's mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were visibly uncertain. It took several seconds too long to regain his composure as he nodded, stepping slightly ahead of Leo as he led him down the elegant hallway. Leo had not yet found himself unimpressed by the décor inside of the Hoshidan palace, both beautiful, ostentatious, and archaic in nature yet intricate and intense in design. It was quite different than he was used to in Nohr, which was all stone and dark tapestries and little decoration. Steel and rock, cold and callous like his childhood.

He nearly ran into Takumi as he was buried in his thoughts, and had to sidestep him to avoid knocking them both into the nearest wall. "What are you really doing, Prince Leo?" The suspicious tone was no longer hidden by Takumi's desire to be diplomatic, and Leo watched him for a moment as his mouth skewed into a frown. At this point, the truth more than likely was the best course of action, though Leo wasn't quite sure how to properly depict that 'Looking for you, Prince Takumi' without coming across as a little insane. The next question that would fall from Takumi's lips would be 'Why?' and Leo would have no answer.

"Looking for you, Prince Takumi." The sigh that escaped his lips sounded full of regret, though the time for regret had long since passed.

Immediately. "Why?"

It was almost as if the interaction was predetermined and Leo had written the script. He had to prevent a comical smile from spreading across his mouth as he regarded Takumi, who had his arms crossed over his chest and a quizzical, though seemingly neutral, expression on his face. "As our kingdoms are coming to an understanding with peace, I felt it was prudent for us to spend time together and reach an understanding on a personal level as well. It was only recently that we were enemies on the battlefield." Takumi's silence was deafening, though his expression smoothed out with understanding that Leo hadn't expected from him. While apparent that Takumi had more intelligence than Leo previously gave him credit for, his temper could outweigh his common sense as proven on multiple occasions. The pause weighed on Leo's heart, though he couldn't quite tell why.

"Prince Leo," he finally said, breaking the tension though it seemed like he was weighing his words carefully. "I hated you, I hated your family, I hated my brother, and I hated your kingdom." Pain showed on Takumi's features and Leo remained quiet, uncertain of how to respond. He glanced to his palm, spread out before him and his brows furrowed uncertainly. "I wanted nothing more than to see all of you dead, by my hand, and it grasped my heart like a curse." His light eyes flicked up to meet Leo's dark ones, and it was only then that Leo realized he was holding his breath.

"I see." The words were choked and he berated himself internally for allowing his voice to betray his inner turmoil. Before he could say more, Takumi lifted his hand to stop him, the words still on his tongue that needed to be said.

He licked his lips before starting again. "But you saved my life. And I realized things were not as black and white, not as simple as I thought." Takumi's eyes were burning with emotion that Leo had not truly seen before outside of the battlefield, passionate and white hot and real. He reached his hand towards the Nohrian prince with that fire in his eyes, his opposing hand clenched tight against his side and looking like an ethereal illusion with the shimmering halo of hair draped down his back in the dying sunlight. "Peace is important, and like you said, we need trust to heal."

With a nod, Leo reached out and grasped his hand, Takumi's fingers warm and callous against his own as they stood there, eyes locked, and the sun went down.

Takumi's heart was beating in his chest as he sat beside Leo as the stars glimmered above them, the remainder of his family with Elise inside of the dining hall laughing and eating dinner together. They had been in their home all summer, and were set to leave in two days to return back to Nohr, where Takumi and Sakura would be following for the winter as emissaries for King Ryoma. Takumi knew it was necessary and yet he was not quite sure how he felt about leaving home to stay in the cold of Nohr for the winter.

He grimaced, leaning back on the palms of his hands as he glared in irritation at the night sky, the lanterns that glowed throughout the gardens providing minimal light to them as they sat on the patio. Leo had said little that night, his expression slightly morose as he regarded the grounds of Shirasagi before them. Takumi did not try to guess what he may have been thinking, though he could not help but shoot glances at the man out of the corner of his eye and examine his sharp profile.

It had been quite a summer with Leo and Elise in their home, and as time passed he could tell they were growing used to and understanding the Hoshidan customs they were learning while in their company. It was impressive, though Takumi felt stubborn regarding the fact that the same was expected of him in Nohr. "A silver for your thoughts?" Leo's voice was amused and Takumi turned to him, slightly startled out of his musings as Leo smiled at him curiously.

After a moment Takumi chuckled under his breath, standing from his cushion on the patio and stretching his arms above his head with a soft grunt. "Go for a walk?" he asked, beginning to head down the steps towards the gardens without waiting for Leo to respond. Takumi was not surprised when Leo followed, the soft shuffling of his feet on the grass a welcome sound. For the first time, Takumi felt as though he found a kindred spirit with someone and did not spend the majority of his time alone. When it had gotten to the point where Hinata and Oboro—and conversely Odin and Niles—felt comfortable enough to allow the princes their time alone, things seemed to meld into place like puzzle pieces.

The sleeves of Leo's haori brushed Takumi's hand and he realized just how close the other prince was, and felt the customary jump in his heart. He hated it. "I hope you're not drawing me out to do unsavory things to me." Leo's voice was amused and filled with laughter, and Takumi couldn't help but chuckle back.

"Definitely not, Prince Leo," he replied, nudging Leo with an elbow in jest and felt his friend jostle him back in kind, their laughter filling the night. He added, "Not with you, at least." Leo scoffed and Takumi shot him a smug grin, though it melted away when he saw the way that he looked at him. There was something different about the expression, the way Leo's eyes were half closed as he watched Takumi with an expression that he couldn't read. They stopped walking, and Takumi's heart was pounding in his chest for reasons that he couldn't define.

Leo was close, too close, close enough for Takumi to see the eyelashes that batted against his cheeks as he watched Takumi intensely, his hand reaching out to press against his shoulder. "Takumi," he said quietly, his eyes still locked onto his own as he leaned down, their noses close enough to touch if Takumi just shifted his face ever so slightly. The light of the lantern behind them was enough to illuminate Leo's face, his sharp, porcelain features and the dark burgundy of his eyes so beautiful in Takumi's eyes. Their gazes didn't break, and Takumi felt his heart try to beat out of his chest as Leo stepped back from him, his hand at his side once again. "Shall we continue?"

Takumi could hardly breathe as he watched Leo continue along the path, his chest pained for a reason he couldn't explain as he moved his stiff limbs to follow. Warmth lingered on Takumi's shoulder where Leo's hand had been, the look of something stirring in his eyes burned into his memory as he tried to decipher what had happened. There was no explanation that he could come up with that seemed to make any sense, and Takumi allowed himself to act as normal as possible as he and Leo finished their stroll through the gardens before returning to the main grounds of Shirasagi.

Neither he nor Takumi brought up their interaction in the gardens during their long trip back to Nohr, Takumi sitting opposite him in the carriage with Oboro and Hinata flanking him, the former asleep and the latter excitedly pointing out the things he saw outside of the window of the carriage. Leo was between Niles and Odin, whom seemed relaxed in the company of their Hoshidan guests as Odin found common ground with Hinata and Niles made crude comments about Oboro's sleeping face, mouth agape, to Leo, who hardly listened.

He was certain the fact that they weren't alone attributed to Takumi's quiet demeanor, as he only responded to Hinata's jarring questions after being prompted several times out of his own thoughts. Their daily interactions had not changed, but there was a certain distance that Takumi held himself with now that Leo could not simply write off. Leo was not sure what had overtaken him in the gardens that night. His mind reeled slightly at the memory as he recalled the feeling of Takumi's shoulder under his palm, the beauty of his eyes as he brought their faces close enough to kiss. It would be foolish to think that is not what Leo was attempting to do, but stopped himself when he thought of the consequences of such an action should Takumi not have similar inclinations.

"Something troubling you, Milord?" Leo snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the sly, curious grin of Niles, who was leaning his handsome face on his hand as he pressed his elbow against his knee. He had drawn the attention of the rest of the carriage and Leo narrowed his eyes at his retainer, whom he knew was well aware of his actions but didn't seem to care enough to be afraid of the consequences.

"Things are well, Niles," he replied sharply, putting an end to the conversation as the smug grin shrunk very slightly off of Niles' face. The remainder of the carriage ride was met with awkward silence, but Leo was grateful it was the final day of travel before they reached Castle Krakenberg. It would be welcoming to be back home where he was used to things, in attire that he was comfortable in and food that he was accustomed to.

Takumi stared at himself in the mirror as he tugged at the waistcoat and dress tunic that he had been forced into and the pants that clung tightly to his legs. And the boots. The boots were the worst. They were cumbersome and heavy, and he felt as though his legs were going to suffocate in them. His hair was tied up in a tight ponytail but his ornaments were not there, leaving the strands rather bare. The colors were those he was used to, but everything else felt foreign and uncomfortable. He glared at his reflection in the mirror, and sighed as he turned to where the maid that helped him dress was. "I'll lead you down to dinner," she said pleasantly, bowing as she allowed him out of his quarters ahead of her.

The castle was dark, cold, and dreary, and it was the opposite of everything Takumi had grown up with at home in Hoshido. His heavy boots made dull thuds as he walked, and he was aching to remove them as soon as possible and regain some sense of movement again. How anyone felt as though this was ideal attire was beyond him, and he wondered if Sakura was feeling similarly annoyed with her garments. When he arrived at the great hall for dinner, it was nearly empty save Xander, Elise, Leo, and Sakura. It was large, with many long wooden tables intended for banquets and feasts. It seemed almost a waste for the few of them to dine in here, but the dishes were set, and his place next to Leo was apparent.

"Prince Takumi," the maid announced, and King Xander stood from his chair on the highest dais where they sat and Leo and Elise followed suit until Takumi took his seat on the odd chair, the armrests placed at waist level in a position where it would be uncomfortable to eat properly. Leo nodded at him with a small smile as they took their seats again, and Elise's face was beaming as Takumi met eyes with hers across the table. The food was odd, the utensils were odd, and the seating was odd, but he had prepared for this after reading extensively about Nohrian culture while Leo was busy with his emissary duties, hoping not to make a fool out of himself during their stay.

"Welcome to Nohr," Xander said with a nod at Takumi and Sakura, his face stern but his voice warm. The crown on his head was telling of his rank, but to Takumi it seemed as though his face had aged several years in the last couple of months. Running a kingdom must take so much out of him, and Takumi couldn't help but worry for Ryoma, thrust into the same position.

With a nod, Takumi replied, "Thank you, King Xander, on behalf of myself and my sister Princess Sakura." Dinner was a quiet, calm affair as they discussed trivialities amongst themselves politely, though Elise and Sakura were giggling at the end of the table as Sakura tried very hard to use the fork and knife and was failing spectacularly. Takumi fared better, to his relief, as he was sure Leo would not let him live it down as he had grasped the concept of chopsticks so easily.

Once the first dinner was complete, he found himself alone with Leo for the first time since their garden walk, and thousands of questions that had been on his mind suddenly disappeared as he saw the way Leo looked at him. While his eyes were dark again, the same way they had been in the garden, his brows were furrowed as he looked at him in the dim hallway. Takumi felt strange as Leo paused before him, his back to the wall in the empty corridor, and one hand was instinctually against Leo's chest to stop him from advancing. His tunic was open across his chest, the delicate embroidery around the neck meeting at the belt crossing his waist, and Takumi could feel the warm beating of Leo's heart against his palm.

"What's happening here?" Takumi asked breathlessly, his heart pounding just as hard as he could feel Leo's. "What happened in the garden?" He wasn't sure how else to phrase his question, wasn't sure how to breach the subject delicately or diplomatically. He had three months ahead of him in Nohr, and the first night could already go up in flames. Leo's face paled very slightly and he backed away from Takumi's palm, bowing slightly before striding out the opposite end of the hallway. A very distant goodnight sounded in the distance and Takumi was forced to find his way back to his room alone.

The snow was beautiful and Leo stood just underneath the overhang by the training grounds to watch it fall to the earth. His arms were wrapped behind his back, the cold nipping at his nose but he was warm enough as he watched the soldiers continue through the weather to train. Nohrian soldiers are the best in the world, Leo thought, the words echoing in his head in the voice of his late father. He shook his head, dispelling the vision, the crushing anxiety pressing down on his heart too much to allow to continue. His father had been several months dead, though many years dead if what they had learned was true. Xander was king, much more empathetic, compassionate, and understanding than Garon had been the last several years of his reign.

"Here he is." A voice met his ears but he did not move, still staring out into the snow as he awaited who had come to find him to make themselves apparent. A hand touched his arm for a moment before he saw Takumi walk into his peripheral, bits of snow melting into his hair and clothes in a surefire sign that he had gotten lost on the grounds somewhere looking for Leo. Takumi's cheeks and nose were tinted pink from the cold, his breath materializing in the air before him as he stared out into the grounds at the soldiers with Leo, sharing in his silence. He was in black clothing that day, something Leo was surprised to see, with purple accents and gold trim that was actually quite becoming on him.

"How are you?" Takumi's voice was faint amongst the shouting of the soldiers, though Leo heard him clearly enough. They hadn't seen each other privately in quite some time, since the first night, and Leo had gotten used to the fact that after nearly a month Takumi was simply just not interested. After a moment of contemplation, he swept his thick jacket from his shoulders and handed it to Takumi, keeping his expression neutral as the other prince's eyes darted from the jacket to Leo's face in confusion.

With a jerk of his head towards the far end of the training grounds, he asked, "Walk with me?" Takumi followed in his long strides, pulling the jacket tightly around his shoulders as the show littered his hair once again, making a halo of white spots around Takumi's beautiful face. Their stay was a third over with, and Leo did not want to waste the remaining time they would spend in each other's company avoiding each other. They reached a small orchard just outside of the castle proper, and finally some shelter from the snow. While it was cold enough for the flakes to remain in their hair at least it wouldn't be added to.

Takumi huddled in his coat under the tree expectantly, his face sullen with the discomfort of the cold, and Leo couldn't help but hide a smile behind his hand as he turned away from him for a moment to regain his composure. "You bring me all the way out here in the cold and you won't even look at me." His voice is strained and hard and the sound of it brings Leo back down to reality as he turned back to look at the man, surprised by his reaction. "What's going on?" he asked, his hands white against the fabric of the jacket that Leo had lent him and the black looked so becoming against his bronzed skin.

"Takumi," Leo said quietly, his hands grasped behind his back as he glanced back at the face that he couldn't stop thinking about since his time in Hoshido. Takumi leaned against the tree impatiently as Leo remained silent, staring down at the ground with an angry expression on his face. Finally, Leo reached out, his hand against Takumi's chest and Takumi made no motion to remove it as he looked at Leo's face. Without prompting, Takumi reached up, the jacket that had been resting against his shoulders falling down to the patch of bare grass under the tree, his hands wrapping around Leo's neck and pulling him down until their lips were pressed together.

Instinctually, Leo pulled back from Takumi's grasp almost immediately, his mouth dropped slightly in surprise and his eyes widened. For a moment they stared at each other, Takumi's face reddened from more than just the cold as he blurted, "Gods, I am sorry, Prince Leo—I don't know—" Not wanting to wait for him to finish, Leo kissed him again, backed up against the tree with the snow in their hair melting as Leo pressed his hands against the sides of Takumi's face. A small, unbecoming squeak sounded from Takumi's throat but Leo ignored it as the man fisted his hands in his light blond hair, their bodies locked together in warmth against the biting cold.

They moved apart momentarily, Takumi staring at Leo with his mouth reddened and his hands shaking against the man's chest. "Leo?" he said, his voice steadier than his hands, and Leo pressed his forehead against Takumi's shoulder with a sigh. He felt Takumi rest his cheek against the side of his head, his hand petting back Leo's hair gently as they stood in each other's embrace.

Notes:

Thank you for reading! If you're interested in following me, you can find me on social media :)

Twitter: Porcelain_Cos

Instagram: PorcelainCosplay


End file.
